Known in the art is a so-called tetraxial fabric composed of warp yarns, weft yarns, first bias yarns and second bias yarns which crisscross each other, as well as the warp and weft yarns, along two different diagonal directions.
Such a fabric structure has nearly the same resistance to stretching in all directions, i.e. exhibits an isotropic behavior. By virtue of this property, it finds advantageous application to the making of tarpaulins, conveyor belts, inflatable boats plys, tire plys, sails, etc.
A tetraxial fabric as above is known from European Patent Application EP-0263392.
The tetraxial fabric disclosed in that European Patent Application is formed, however, with a weave which may ultimately result in loss of the above feature.
In fact, the weave geometry therein provides for no bonds between yarns, and the yarns are allowed to drift relative to one another into patches of low yarn density and higher yarn density across the fabric. The isotropic behavior and the eveness of the fabric will accordingly be downgraded.
Additionally, the disclosed weave can only produce fabrics having a fill coefficient below 50%, which forbids any compact fabric.